Angela
Angela erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 7 "Sein Butler, auf Reisen". Jedoch erscheint sie nur im Anime und nicht im Manga. Angela lebte damals in einem kleinen Dorf namens Houndsworth. Sie steckte zu dieser Zeit mit Henry unter einer Deckte. Doch als er starb, zog sie ihr eigenes Ding durch. Angela ist das weibliche Pendant zu Ash. Sie ist ein Engel und wird im laufe des Animes ein wichtiger Gegenspieler von Ciel Phantomhive und seinem Butler Sebastian. Charakter Als sie das erste Mal erscheint, sieht man sie als eine nette und hilfsbereite Person. Man sah sie als eine unterwürfige Frau, die von Henry geschlagen wurde. Jedoch stellt sich später heraus, das sie nicht Henry dient sondern er ihr. Sie genießt die Rolle der Domina, was man auch daran erkannte, das sie eine eher schwarze und freizügige Kleidung mit einer Peitsche in der Hand trägt, als Sebastian im Tower of London festgehalten wurde. Sie schlug ihn mit der Peitsche Mey-Rin beschreibt sie als eine "energische Frau," als sie Angela, Henry und auch Pluto in einem sexuellen Akt sah. Später wird sie ein großer Gegenpieler von Ciel. Aussehen Angela soll eine schöne Frau sein, da Finnian und auch Baldroy die Augen von ihr nicht weglassen können. Sogar Mey-Rin bewundert Angela sehr. Sie hat bläulich weißes, kurzes Haar und eine Strähne hängt vor ihr linkes Auge. Sie hat dunkel-violette Augen und trägt verschieden Outfits, die vor allem die Farben von Lavendel und Weiß haben. Da sie ein Engel ist, besitzt sie weiße, große Flügel, die sie jedoch auch verschwinden lassen kann. Kuroshitsuji- Anime Angela in Houndsworth thumb|200px|Angela wird geschlagenAngela begrüßt Ciel und seine Dienerschaft, als sie Henry besuchen kamen. Als sie hinen gingen, sahen sie sich um. Doch dann hören sie ein schrei aus einem Zimmer. Henry schlug mit einer Peitsche auf Angela ein. Sebastian hielt seinen Arm fest, da Ciel es ihm befohl. Ciels Dienerschaft, Finnian, Baldroy und Mey-Rin bewunderten sie sehr. Doch als Angela wider von Henry gerufen wurde, ging sie zu ihm. Mey-Rin erwischte Henry, als sie durch einen Türspalt linste, als er vor Angela kniete und sie verehrte und sagte, das sie sein Engel sei. thumb|200px|Angela sieht den Schatten eines HundesAls Angela in Ciels Zimmer ging, warnte sie Ciel und Sebastian vor dem Teufelshund. Sie sagte, dass Ciel und seine Dienerschaft sofort das Dorf verlassen sollen. Plötzlich schrie sie auf als sie, auf einen Schatten, am Fenster zeigte, das so aussah wie ein Hundekopf. Sebastian rannte sofort zum Fenster und als er rausschaute, sah er eine grüne Spur durch das ganze Dorf führen. Als sie raus gingen, um sich die Sache näher anzuschauen, mahnte Angela sie noch einmal ausdrücklich. Doch dann wurde bereits eine Leiche gefunden, die von dem Teufelshund stammen solle. Jedoch war Henry an den Mord schuld. Ciel und Sebastian liesen ihn auffliegen. Am nächsten Tag wurde er jedoch Tod aufgefunden. Angela kennt den Teufelshund- Pluto Am Abend, sehen Finnian und Mey-Rin, als sie in einem Türspalt hinein linsten, dass Pluto auf Angela lag. Finnian rannte daraufhin fort. Am nächsten Tag sahen die Diener des Hauses sie nur kurz, daraufhin verschwand sie. Alle fingen an sie zu suchen. Die Dienerschaft jedoch sahen Pluto wider. Doch sie verloren ihn wieder aus den Augen. Als sie an einer alten Ruine ankamen, werden sie von den Großen Teufelshund angegriffen. Sebastian rettete sie jedoch und erledigte ihn, doch als er plözlich Pluto in den armen hilt, tauchte Angela auf und schrie seinen namen. Pluto rannte auf ihr zu. Angela erklärte ihnen alles, dass sie ihn zähmen wollte jedoch nicht damit rechnete, dass er jemals Henry umbringen würde. Sie betete Ciel an, Ihn mit in seiner Villa zu nehmen. Ciel nahm dies an. Am nächsten Tag rissen sie ab. Angela schenkte Pluto ein schwarzes Halsband zum Abschied. Sebastian hatte jedoch bereits einen anderen verdacht, da ein normaler Mensch, einen Teufelshund niemals so leicht zähmen könnte. Sebastian im Gefängnis thumb|200pxAls Sebastian ins Gefängnis namens Tower of London gebracht wurde, tauch Angela auf. Sie möchte, das Sebastian Ciel in ruhe lässt und zu ihr kommt. Als Sebastian das Angebot jedoch ablehnt, wird sie wütend und peitscht ihn. Doch Sebastian bleibt seiner Meinung standhaft. Angela verschwindet wieder, als ob sie nie da gewesen währe. Angela stirbt in der Form von Ash Angela kämpft gegen Sebastian auf der Tower Bridge. Sie erscheint jedoch nur ganz kurz, da sie in der Gestalt von Ash gegen Sebastian antritt. Erst scheint Angela als Ash Sebastian überlegen zu sein. Sebastian wurde von schwarzen "Seelen" umzingelt. Ash greift Sebastian mit seinem Schwer an. Als er Sebastian den Arm abtrennt, denkt Ash bereits das er den Kampf gewinnt. Doch als die Schwarzen Seelen plötzlich langsam, dank den Shinigamis verschwinden, will Ash Pluto holen. Doch der Teufelshund ist bereits Tod. Sebastian zeigt greift Ash mit seiner wahren Gestalt als Dämon an und besiegt Ash mit Leichtigkeit. Trivia *'Waffe:' Pluto, Drocell *'Besonderes:' Kann fliegen, hat zwei Persönlichkeiten *Nutze die Königen sowie auch Pluto für ihr eigenen Zwecke aus. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Weiblich